


Too Much

by Sharo



Series: One and the Same [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhaustion, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstanding, Overstimulation, PWP, Seriously no plot here, Sleep, Somnophilia, Xcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Evil X visits to let them both blow off some steam. Xisuma steps over the line and they work it out.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Series: One and the Same [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Too Much

Xisuma reeled back, holding a gloved hand between his eyes, face screwed up with the sudden pain.

Evil X glared at him, refusing to mirror the position, no matter how much his head ached as well.

He didn’t have to say a word, Xisuma was already stumbling towards the overstuffed chairs and falling roughly into the closest, slumping forward and holding his head.

Evil X sat for a few ticks more, silent and waiting for his fuming anger to fade away. When he no longer felt like grabbing for something pointy he stood and walked over to the tiny kitchenette. There still wasn’t a coffee pot here, but the kettle he could manage on the old furnace, and there was a small packet of ground coffee beans in the barrel beside the stack of dried tea. He found a quarter stack of dried mutton in the smoker, and a half loaf of probably day-old bread on the counter. Thick slices of both went on two plates, and lightly boiling water poured over the contents of two mugs.

As petty as he wanted to be, he made sure to set the first plate and mug down without slamming either, on the little table beside Xisuma’s chair. 

“Eat.”

He turned away to get his own, returning in silence to sit heavily in the opposite chair, foregoing his open sandwich to gulp at the steaming drink until the sting in his mouth calmed the urge to throw something. The mutton was plain but filling, and he was tempted to dunk the dry bread into his coffee to soften it. Chewing kept him busy and his mouth too full to say something harsh as he waited for Xisuma to eat what was probably his first meal all day, if not longer.

It was his first meal too, but he wasn’t the one wrangling issues all over the damn server.

He sipped at his sweet black coffee, watching from the corner of his eye as Xisuma slumped sideways in his chair, food mostly eaten and tea untouched.

“Evil X-”

“Drink your tea.” he kept his voice even and unemotional. “I’m not talking to you until you finish.”

He didn’t relish the flinch, and it definitely didn’t make his chest hurt. He held the warm mug against his stomach, and let his head fall back to the headrest to stare at the ceiling. He’d had a lot of practice at thinking about nothing, letting everything slide out of his head and allowing the ticks to pass by without comment or concern.

So he didn’t think about the feral look Xisuma had given him when the other sat on his hips, fingers digging painfully into his bicep as his thumb had pressed against the hollow of his throat. It didn’t matter that he had started it, seeing how tense and frustrated X was after he’d forcibly shut down the admin windows he was working on. He’d goaded Xisuma into wrestling him, the both of them pulling off pieces of each other’s armour and leaving their helmets inside the door of the void room. But then they’d reached the bed, and instead of continuing their play, something had changed.

Warm hands pulled the mug out of his, a weight settling into the cushions either side of his hips and onto his lap before soft gloves cupped his cheeks. He wasn’t aware his eyes had been leaking until thumbs brushed away the wetness.

“I’m sorry, Evil X. I got carried away.”

It took two tries to clear his throat. “Haven’t seen you pissed like that in a long time.”

“And I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” 

"I was here. And poking you."

"Still doesn't make it right."

Warm lips kissed beneath his upturned chin, traveling from one side to the other along his neck in a silent apology. He kept his hands still in his lap, accepting and not making a move to assist as the kisses dropped to the collar of his tank top, already stretched out of shape from their earlier outburst.

"What would you like?"

It wasn't usually something they talked about, and he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Evil X?"

The fingers beside his temples slid to the back of his head, gently supporting and tilting him forward. Violet eyes met his, just barely reflecting silver back.

"Was supposed to be for you, ya derp."

Xisuma nodded, a tiny smile already at the corner of his mouth. "And then I fucked that up. Let me make it up to you?"

He could already feel the nervousness returning, tensing and jittering under his skin. It wouldn't quiet on its own, not until-

"Tie me down?"

Thank the void he didn't need to say more than that, Xisuma pressing closer against him as his eyes widened, his smile warm and affectionate. Not like they had been when-

Xisuma stood in an enviously smooth motion, catching his hand and pulling him forward. He hadn't been ready but X caught him anyway, tugging him up and off-balance and pulling him into a hard kiss, forcing his tongue past startled lips and kissing him breathless as he was forced to hang on or fall over.

Fuck, that was hot. He shuffled his feet to correct his stance, barely managing it before Xisuma was guiding him sideways, keeping him just shy of being able to stand on his own before he was shoved over, landing on one hip back on the double bed.

"Stay."

Well that wasn't going to happen. Xisuma turned away to open the chest beside the bed, he grabbed the chance to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him down, bouncing X into his lap and against his renewed erection. 

"Don't take commands from you," he growled into Xisuma's shoulder, nipping at the cloth covered skin. It wasn't fun if they didn't work for it, didn't remind each other that they were strong enough to take what got dished out.

And he wasn't disappointed. Xisuma wriggled against him, making him gasp with the movement against his cock before it was gone and Xisuma was leaning over him, pressing him down on his back and sliding his shirt over his head. Evil X raised his arms automatically to slide them free, but something twisted and tightened, and then Xisuma already had a lead in his hands, his stomach pressing close to EX's face as he reached above them.

He sank his teeth into the black shirt, barely catching skin before Xisuma pulled away with a huff. And his hands were caught, tangled in his own shirt and fastened somewhere he couldn't see.

"There we go. Now you'll stay put." Xisuma didn't give him the chance to protest, laying bodily over him and tucking his face into the side of EX's neck. Holding him down with nothing but his weight, hands loose against his wrists and ankles hooked around his.

It should have been uncomfortable. Neither of them were lightweights, though Xisuma's muscle came from building and flying, where he travelled more by foot, muscle built by fighting mobs and carrying his supplies with him instead of building. He was actually surprised to find himself relaxing under the weight, automatically matching Xisuma's slow breathing and letting his eyes fall shut to consider just how he should feel about it.

He woke up warm and sweating, blankets twisted beneath him, Xisuma's mouth on his cock and already several fingers deep in him. His arms were still stretched above him, but at some point his pants had been removed and _someone_ had started without him.

Long enough to have him keyed up and on the edge of coming, trapped between too-talented fingers and whatever _that_ was with his tongue…

He groaned at the ceiling at the first jolt of pleasure, tugging at whatever held his wrists as Xisuma kept pressing inside of him, adding to the stretch as he tried to escape the contrast of suction and slide. The whine built in his throat as heat spread across his back and through his gut, feeling his muscles tensing and spasming when Xisuma kept going, twisting his fingers and and _and-_

It felt like quick lava licking up his spine, his shout caught in his chest as the sensations burned together, lighting his nerves on fire. And still Xisuma didn't stop.

It burned and stung and felt so damn good and he couldn't make it stop arched into the feeling like a dip in nether lava. He didn't couldn't needed to breathe, to feel, to move, _wanted_ just let it consume him until he was nothing but a limp whimpering wreck, overloaded and overwhelmed.

And still the touches came. Raising welts across his skin, burning flesh away and replacing it with pure light, blinding him and leaving him shaking. He couldn't find the energy to tense up before another wave of pleasure-pain rolled over him, drifting on a haze of numbness and release.

There was a hand across his chest, hips rolling against his back. He was full, and heavy, and warm, and _void_ he wanted to come again but wasn't sure he'd survive it. He rolled his face into the arm beneath it, groaning when he couldn't be bothered to find the words.

Xisuma's chuckle against his neck made him shiver, the movement rolling into another thrust in his ass. 

"Void, you're amazing, Evil X."

"Mmfgh. Don' stop." He'd fucking die right here as long as he didn't stop. He had no urge to move but Xisuma was doing that for them, rocking each time until he was buried deep enough that he could probably feel it if he could just move his arm.

"Gonna stay right here." Xisuma was close, he knew it from the strength of his strokes, from the tremble in the arm across his side, tensing and releasing as he was pulled even closer. How long had he been waiting, holding himself back until he could wreck him some more?

Even his voice was showing the strain. "May I?"

It didn't matter what it was, the answer would always be the same. He'd never ask for something he wasn't willing to give.

"Yes."

Xisuma pulled back once more and thrust in as deep as he could, rolling them back so that Evil X was half-draped over him. One hand landed below EX's throat, the other landing on his oversensitive cock.

Just the touch and he was coming again, lightning flashing behind his eyes as his body gave up following any direction of his at all. Xisuma stilled beneath him, panting into his neck, lips moving against his skin but he couldn't hear it over the static in his ears, his own voice breaking under the hands that held him.

The world didn’t quite white out, but it definitely faded for a few ticks before he could understand speech again.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Something was crying nearby but he couldn’t lift his head to check, could barely feel his own worn out body. He felt like he’d already fought through an entire nether’s worth of mobs, heavy and exhausted and he just wanted to _sleep._

“Sleep then, Evil X. You’re safe, it’s okay.” No, there was still something to do, someone to check on, he needed, needed…

“We’re right here. Jeez, when did you sleep last?” The world rocked around him before settling again, warm blankets wrapped over him and a chuckle beneath him. “Are you okay there, or want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you dare.” He managed to twitch an arm up to cover the one on his chest. “Is good.” He was warm, and comfortable, and _connected_ and he missed and treasured the feeling. It'll be a minor pain in the morning, but he didn't care now.

"Mmm." Another hand snaked up to rub against his stomach. Xisuma's voice was tired and satisfied. "Sleep yourself out."

"You first."

He wasn't awake to hear a response.


End file.
